


DanganRonpa: Another Chiaki

by ahmadmanga



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, SDR2 Spoilers, dr3 spoilers, more character tags as they appear - Freeform, really you should finish all hope's peak saga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9792215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahmadmanga/pseuds/ahmadmanga
Summary: Hajime Hinata is having nightmares, about the time he couldn't save Chiaki Nanami. Will he use his talents as the Ultimate Hope to do something about these dreams? will he save the ultimate gamer this time?





	1. A Bad Dream ~Nightmare~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all... This is my first fanfic of DanganRonpa, I played only finished second game and watched the sequel anime recently I read a lot of fanfics, but that's not enough... I had to write one myself.  
> I'm using the English version way, characters talk to each others by their first names, and "Ultimate" instead of "Super High School Level".
> 
> I don't own DanganRonpa...  
> but I own a manga(?) series called "Hand Command".

"Hajime..."  
He looked at the girl dying in front of him... red eyes showing no emotion.  
"yes.. you- 're Hajime.... aren't you?"

"are you talking about my former identity..?"  
He said... with emotionless voice...

(WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!?)

A distant scream which can't be heard.. came to his mind...

"as.. I thought"  
said the girl with a weak voice while in a pool of her fresh pink blood.  
"Y- you.. don't.. remember me...... right?"

(DO SOMETHING!! SAVE HER!!!)

... he didn't say anything.

"You... can't remember... at all?"  
said the girl.. trying to move her hand but couldn't reach out to him...

He opened his mouth  
"Impossible.... all my past memories have been erased"

(NO!! I REMEMBER YOU!!.. DAMMIT!! WHY...?)

"no...everything... is possible"  
the girl used all her strength.. she managed to move her hand  
"..for you... Hajime!!"

He looked at her.. trying desperately to move a little...  
He had the same bored expression.. but voice that can't be heard screamed in his mind.

(DON'T MOVE!! CHIAKI.. YOU... YOU'LL DIE)

"If.... you tried..."  
she painfully moved her mouth... trying hard saying each word  
"everything.. will work out... one way or another"  
she smiled a weak smile

(CHIAKI... WHY ARE YOU SMILING!!?..... HEY YOU.. SAVE HER!!)

He looked at her...  
She's Panting...  
trying and failing to get up...  
then trying again...

(HELP HER!!)

  
and again... failing to get up...

(WHY AREN'T YOU SAVING HER?!!)

finally she could balance on her arms and legs...

(CHIAKI... STOP!!)

but she slipped on her blood and couldn't get up again...

"Yes...."  
she said...

  
he was uninterested....

but the voice in his head screamed again...  
(NO!! DON'T SAY-)

"I'm done for....."  
the girl admitted that she'll die here....

(NOOOOOOOOOOO!! IZURU DO SOMETHING!!!)

the girl said with a smile in her bloody face  
"I.. won't... be able to help you....so- rry....."

for the first time... he narrowed his eyes and then spoke  
"even in your situation, you still thinking on helping others..?"

(CHIAKI... NO!!)

"sure...."  
she said with a painful smile  
"Be- cause I... Love... everyone!!"

He just looked....  
But instead of boredom... he looked confused...

  
(YOU'RE THE ULTIMATE HOPE!! YOU SAVED 'THEM'... YOU CAN SAVE HER!!)

"N- NO!!"  
for the first time, the girl looked afraid... afraid of dying.  
"I Don't want to die!!"

(CHIAKI.. HE'LL SAVE YOU!! YOU WON'T DIE)

"I..."  
the girl pleaded  
"..have many things... I still want to do!! I wanted..."

"..."

"...to stay... with my classmates.. longer..."

(CHIAKI!! IZURU!!...)

"..one.. one more time....."  
the girl said with all her remaining strength.... she reached her hand to him  
"I wanted... to play games... with.. Ha- Jime...!!"

  
(NO!!)

  
her hand stopped moving... and then fell to the ground...

and just like that...

(SHE... DIED!!)

he didn't say anything...

he just let the voice in his mind cry like a b-  
(WHHHYYYYYY!! WHY DIDN"T YOU SAVE HER!!)

  
everything became black...

but this time he could hear his voice....

"WHY!!? WHY DIDN'T I SAVE HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!!"

"Hajime...?"  
he heared a familiar voice calling his name....

but it wasn't hers...

it was...

"Hajime.. are you alright?"

Hajime Hinata could feel the sweat all over his face... he opened his eyes, one was green and the other was red.

He regained his senses and looked to the person who's worried about him

"N- Nagito...?"  
Hajime said...

The guy was Nagito Komaeda.. he waved to hajime with his mechanical left hand and it made a mechanical sound.  
"Forgive a worthless person like me entering to your room but...."

  
"you're not wort-"

while smiling... he cut him off  
"You were shouting in your sleep"

Hajime figured...  
"wait!! how did he get the key to the room?"

"I was passing by your cottage when I heard you shouting....as for how I entered, I was just lucky"

(that isn't answer, but at least I believe the 'lucky' part)

thought Hajime as he remembered all the times Nagitos 'luck' helped him in their time in the neo world program.

 

"so..."  
started Nagito  
".. that dream again?"

Hajime looked down...  
He can still see the girl in the pool of blood...  
"yeah...."

"It's sad for a talented person like her to die...."  
said Nagito with a sigh  
"..if it was a worthless person like me it won't be a problem... but the class representative..."

Hajime sighed  
He really don't like speaking with Nagito.. he doesn't undertand how that guy thinks...  
"I wish I had saved her...."

"hm...?"

"I know how many talents Izu-, 'I' have... I know I could've saved her"  
Hajime hinata said...  
"But he... 'I' only looked at her dying.... I wish...."  
(I wish I don't remember Izuru's memories)

for some reason Nagito looked happy  
"But her death wasn't in vain.... she became the stepping stone for the hope"

"shut up"  
said Hajime.. but not as angry as thought he would...

"so... we all agreed to eat the hotel restaurant this morning"  
Nagito said with a smile, raising his mechanical left hand.

"Ah.. right!!..."  
Hajime remembered... he had an idea to discuss with others... something regarding "Her"...  
"you can go ahead... I'll prepare myself"

"Ok.. see you in a short while"  
Nagito went to the cottage door... then he stopped before leaving to say teasingly  
"Mr. Ultimate Hope"

(He really should stop doing this...)  
thought Hajime  
(But it's true that I have all Izuru's talents... that's why I could save everyone...)

(still... I'm not used to this)

He felt sweaty...

  
"I'll think I'll start with a shower..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is it? I hope the characters aren't OOC, (really.. how the H can someone write Nagito?)
> 
> I planned it to be one-shot but I got a better ending so it'll be multi-chapter story, and this chapter is only like a prolouge... I think the story pacing will be slow especially the second chapter.


	2. A Huge Mistake ~Talent~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the second chapter... It's kind of filler chapter as most of it appeard in DanganRonpa 2 game and the Final Anime.
> 
> I don't own DanganRonpa..  
> It won't be as good if I owned it. But I own a manga(?) called "Hand Command".

As he showered, Hajime thought about Chiaki...

He didn't know which Chiaki....  
The one he played with, everyday at hope's peak academy...  
or the one who saved them in the Neo World Program...

(I failed them both....)

  
If only he refused particpating in Izuru Kamukura project....  
would he still be playing games with her now...?

It all started after two of his classmates at Reserve Course died.  
He didn't want to believe it but it looked like one of them killed the other and got killed in revenge, a certain event happening in Neo World Program proved that is what happened.  
But at that time he didn't know...  
He wanted to make sure...

He went to the Main Course to ask someone a question, the brother of Natsumi...

But he wasn't allowed to Enter...

He got beaten up by some security guard.

Just because was talentless...  
He was treated like a trash!!

(If only I had a talent)  
he thought...

and he had a way to get one.

That day he met with 'her' one last time...  
But he didn't play games like he always did...

By that time...  
He Have made up his mind...

(I'll get a talent..)  
He wanted a way out of his miserable life....  
(Then I'll be someone proud to be next to you...)

He still thought of her...

But he made a mistake.

He didn't know that turning into the Ultimate Hope will make him forget about her...

  
Why did he thought people doing something inhumane as creating an artificial genius will allow him to retain his memories.

 

And just like that, Izuru Kamukura awakened. He became a tool of the worlds "hope" without memories or emotions..

But everything bored him... he wanted something that he can't predict.

That's when Junko Enoshima came, she promised him "unboring" life..  
  
And he went with her.  
Without emotions he didn't realize what's right and what's wrong anymore...  
He saw a whole student council kill each other and didn't do anything to stop it. he even killed one of them himself (in self defense).

After that, he witnessed the execution of "Her"...

(I... Don't want to remember that...)

He went with Junko as she brainwashed the reserve course students to kill the main course ones. he watched the reserve course students commit suicide.

He did many awful things... Just to see which is more unpredictable...

(hope? Despair?! who cares!!)  
Thought Hajime as he went to more recent memories...

 

After the killing school life ended... he met up with Makoto Naegi... the man who beat Junko Enoshima. what Izuru Kamukura was thinking at that time?

He again went with the flow...

He went to Jabberwock Island with the remnants of despair.. 

They went there to recover from despair but he did something awful again... He put Junko Enoshima AI into the neo world program... something will surely fill the world with despair. he couldn't predict how the hope can win in that situation, but that what Izuru wanted...  
something he can't predict... if the hope couldn't win in that hopeless situation then it would be boring.

(Dammit!! I'm thinking like Nagito now...)

 

That's when Hajime returned...

The Neo World Program was strong enough to make the erased memories surface again... but what he did made him and his friends stuck in another killing game.  
In the end... because of "her"... They made their own future.

He remembered her saying  
(everything will work out... one way or another)

Hajime didn't thought he'll stay Hajime after getting out from the Neo world program.. but a miracle happened.  
He made his own future... with the killing field trip survivors.

Before Makoto Naegi and the others from future foundation left.

"we'll stay here"  
Hajime and the others said  
"We'll find a way to save our friends...."

Now Hajime thought  
(It was a slim chance...But..)

But Hajime borrowed Izuru Kamukura's talents and worked with his friends to save everyone...  
That's the ending she hoped for.

 

Then one day... a fleet of ships approached the island.

he remember himself saying "how boring" at the time...  
He gathered all the survivors, everyone who recovered from despair after the incident of Neo World Program.  
"we got our transport method"

Instead of allowing Future Foundation grunts to kill them, they took one of the ships from them and went to the Future Foundation headquarters to save their "last" friend.

(I wonder how Ryota is right now...hope he got used to living on this island)  
yeah... Ryota Mitarai was the last friend of theirs...

Hajime remembers from Izuru Kamukura memories how Ryota was forced to help Junko in her plans. he was one of the victims and one thing led to other which made him set on removing all the sadness and despair in the world with his video.

After a fateful reunion of Hope's Peak Academy class 77, and with Hajime telling him it's better to atone for himself, Ryota decided to stop his plan of brainwashing the world with hope. and went with them back to this island...

(because we took the blame for the Final Killing Game, we're still Remnants of Despair to other people, we can't leave the island anymore)

That's why he hoped Ryota is okay with that.

(anyway....)  
Hajime opened his mouth after finishing the shower  
"what's the time now..?"

He thought it must be earley as he didn't hear monokuma's morning announc-  
(Ah!! Why I'm remembering Monokuma?! How long it had been since we got out of Neo World Program?! why I'm still waiting for his announcement anyway)

He looked at the place where Monokuma's monitor screen was in that virtual space, there isn't any monitor screen in the real Jabberwock Island ...

(It seems these dreams affecting my brain....)  
He thought...

He has the Ultimate Analyst talent... he'll never make mistakes like these if he was in normal state of mind.

Speaking of talents, he rememberd what he wanted to tell everyone at the breakfast, he'll do something about these dreams he's having.

With determination he said  
"Chiaki... I'll definitely save you!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it?  
> I promise the next chapter will be good, it will have more characters. and more about the island after the events of the game.


End file.
